Onion Rings
/4 . |flavor text = So powerful it makes you cry.|trait = None}} Onion Rings is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability changes the stats of all plant fighters in the plant hero's hand into 4 /4 . Origins Onion Rings is based on the plant Allium cepa, also known as the onion (specifically the red onion). Onion Rings' design also has rings around it, which is similar to a planet with rings such as Saturn, hence Onion Rings' name. Its name is also based on onion rings, which is a snack that consists of a cross-sectional "ring" of onion covered in batter. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Each plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description So powerful it makes you cry. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Onion Rings may seem to have lower stats than usual for 5 sun, but his ability could change to tides of your games. Keep in mind that his ability can only activate plant cards to turn into 4 /4 that's in your hand and not every card in the deck. So to improve this ability well, bring certain cards like Flourish to draw more cards as the more plant cards you have in your hand, the more plants you can turn into 4 /4 . This also means that it benefits low stat cards, even better with Captain Combustible. You can play a mushroom deck with Shrooms for two, Buff-shrooms, Mushroom Ringleaders, and Punish-shroom and their stats can grow higher than usual. Onion Rings can also benefit glass cannons like Magnifying Grass, Mushroom Ringleader, and Sunflower as you can turn them from 1 into 4 /4 . Stat changes from Onion Rings will persist, even if the affected plant is bounced. Against There is no way to stop this card, but the only solution to avoid a lot of plants from turning 4 /4 is to convince the Plant hero to waste a lot of cards. Play glass cannons to make the Plant hero think twice from taking a lot of damage or wasting cards. Gallery OnionRingsStats.png|Onion Rings' statistics Onionringscard.png|Onion Rins' card OnionRingsGrayedOutCard.png|Onion Rings' grayed out card 4per4m8.jpg|After activation Onionrings4.png|Onion Rings costing 4 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability OnionRingsCardImage.png|Onion Rings' card image Trivia *Despite being based on and named after an onion, Onion Rings is currently placed in the root tribe instead of the onion tribe. **It was originally an onion plant when it was first introduced. ***Garlic was also changed from an Onion plant to a Root plant as well. ***This is most likely to give Starch Lord's ability more variety. *Its description is a reference to how onions in real life cause eye irritation and uncontrollable tears when cut normally due to a chemical irritant known as syn-propanethial-S-oxide. Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants